Rosario Retribution
by johnathankwolik
Summary: Alone and struggling two survive two conduits get the surprise of their life when a priest comes to their shack offering up a chance to go to some school.


Rosario Retribution

CH.1 A stranger and a Vampire

***_** You know that old saying if someone does you wrong to turn the other cheek? Well I've turned many cheeks around, none of mine of course. Been swinging fists ever since I could walk, not that I was a bully or anything. There has always been something inside of me that has never let me turn down a fight ever, gotten me into a lot of trouble over the years. Been bouncing around orphanages in the state of Minnesota since I was nine, never could find peace trouble always has been knocking on my door and it has gotten good at knowing where to find me. Never had really any one I could call a friend. That was until I met her. Allayna was the first and only friend I ever had and a pretty one too, now normally our personalities would never mix out in the real world me being the stubborn and cold bastard that I am while her being the kinder gentler one, but I guess fate had a hand in bringing us together. It's as is by being together we could solve all of our problems, she has my back and I have hers and nothing could ever stop us*****_

_** DOOR SLAMS OPEN. **_

"Hey Get back here you thieves!" yells a man as two kids in their mid teens run down the narrow alley.

"See ya later pops!" the boy turning his body halfway around to yell.

The girl lets out a laugh at her partners remarks as they make their way out into the street turning right making their way down several other streets before ending up below an overpass.

"home sweet home" said the boy opening up the door to their makeshift pad. The boy had set the bag of goods down on the table rifling through the bag taking stock of what they had stolen while the girl had grabbed a towel and a bucket and began washing her face off. The boy continued to go through the contents of the bag.

"Sirloin Steak and T-bone?" the boy questioned as he pulled out the contents of the bag.

The boys eyes lit up for a moment as he pulled out the last package revealing its contents.

"Filet mignon?" The girl perked up quickly throwing the towell into the bucket as she raced over to see what her partner had mentioned

she quickly grabbed package quickly out of the boys hands not believing her eyes.

"guess we are eating like kings tonight" the boy said with a smile on his face as he got up and grabbed something that was sitting behind the old couch.

"but that isn't the only surprise for you tonight." the boy had shimmied a small box out from behind the couch. He looked at it for a moment and handed it to her.

"sorry I couldn't find anything to wrap up the box in but I think it'll do."

A look of glee formed on her face as she opened up the box revealing the content to be a necklace.

"Thank you!" she said as she reached out to give him a hug. The force of the hug sent him backwards a little bit with him returning the hug. They hugged for a few seconds before they relinquished each other with her turning back to the box and taking out the necklace to put it on.

"no problem, found it on one of our previous runs a few weeks back and I thought it would make a great birthday gift." She turned smiled back at him.

"Happy birthday." He said as he smiled back at her.

"Thanks again" she said as they both stood in the middle of the shack. The boy set his gaze on the old picture set on the coffee table sitting by the couch. He made his way over to it picking it up and looking at it with a sober look on his face.

"its another year without them." The boy said still holding the picture. The girl looking over at the boy and then at the ground, sorrow filling her face.

"I know, but he wanted us to leave he wouldn't of wanted us to share in the same fate as the others did."

The girl turned back to the box setting it aside while grabbing the bag of meats and setting it inside the mini freezer. The boy set the picture back into its original place as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand while looking around.

"Sorry to make you gloomy on your b-day."

the girl at this time was making supper for both of them over the little gas stove they had. She stirred the pot a few times before setting down the spoon and grabbing one of the knobs to the stove lowering its temperature slightly. She than turned to face him with her hands on her hips with a slight smile on her face.

"no worries I'm fine." she said as she switched her gaze to an old rusty nail that was sticking out of the floor to her right.

"I know you miss them and I do too, hell I don't think we'll ever be able to fully cope with what happened but I know in time this wound will heal." She walked over to him and sat on the couch right next to him putting a hand on his left shoulder consoling him. He was bent over resting his chin on his hands when he spoke up.

"no matter what happens, no matter how old I get I will find the bastards who caused this." The boys tone increased in inflection as he finished his sentence looking over to her with an austere look.

She continued rubbing his back.

"I know, I'm not above getting even but I think we need to seriously think about our plan of attack here." simultaneously she got up and paced around the room.

"I mean were talking about taking on the fucking government here!" She waved her hands about.

"It's not like we have a lot going for us, we have no connections, nor resources, nor do we have the manpower to take on egregious power that is the D.U.P!" She plopped back down on the couch stretching out her legs while resting her hands in her lap. While the boy sat stoic in the same position pondering her contention.

"I don't know." He said as he looked at her.

"we'll pull through we always have even by the skin of our teeth if we have to."

"we may have with other things." She said with a sullen look. "but this? We are way over our heads in this and no amount of pulling through by the skin of our teeth is going to shake us from reality."

She said solemnly. The boy new what she said was true inside but couldn't bring himself to verbally agree with her.

"On the contrary my dear friends I might have something that could leverage your position." Came a voice from outside. The two jumped up from the couch getting into a fighting stance the boy had formed large jagged chunks of what appeared to be rock around his forearm, wrists, and hands while the girl had formed two glowing blades of light in each hand.

"were we tracked?" Whispered the girl.

"I don't know I never used my abilities today nor did I notice any signs of us being tailed." whispered the boy. The boy refocused himself on the unwanted invitee jiggling the door handel.

The girl whispered back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he hissed as he turned his gaze back at the door raising his voice.

"Who is out there! Get lost we don't want anything to do with you!" shouted the boy raising his fists as they both sat watching the door. No words were spoken by the unknown visitor as the door was slowly opened by the outside.

A short blast of pebbles was fired from the boys hands partially clipping the door frame as the escaped outside the door, the stranger bypassed the hail of gravel as it sailed passed.

"That was my only warning FUCK OFF!" Roared the teen.

The stranger had opened the door completely revealing his form. The teens were perplexed at the sight before there eyes. What stood before them was what appeared to be a Catholic priest of Asian decent standing about six foot four.

The teens although stunned by the appearance by their would be intruder and baffled at the audacity of a Catholic priest breaking into their home offering up a way out of their circumstance.

The look of surprise on the boys face was replaced with annoyance

"Hey father now I know I don't know a whole lot about the Catholic faith considering me and her are of the protestant faith, but I'm fairly sure its illegal for members of the clergy to go breaking and entering into people's property. So why don't you sell your indulgences some where's else you monk!"

The priest smiled. "Funny, that I am being chastised by ones who make their living out on the streets being a nuisance to society at large by stealing from them but to each his own I guess."

the priest slowly mad his way inside as both teens stood in battle stance not averting their gaze on the priest in front of them

"if you are not here for preaching then what are you doing here?" queried the girl.

"although the look can be deceiving I wear these garments as it is so as not to draw much scrutiny when I travel." said the man as he looked at the picture sitting on the table next to the couch. The man moved over and picked it up studying it for the bit while the boy questioned.

"The hell are you doing put it down." The boy said in a stern tone.

"I know this man as he and I have crossed paths a lot on our past." the man paused for a moment pointing to the picture in hand before setting it back down.

"He told me to come find you both if anything had happened, unfortunately tracking you had been difficult at first but with the resources at hand I was eventually able to find you." The man continued.

"And thankfully I did, you see the reason why I was sent for you is because I run a school. A special school designed for people such as yourselves secluded away from people who might try to abduct you like the D.U.P has been doing."

"hold up." the girl interjected.

"how do we verify this?" She quizzed him.

"you come barging in without any notice promising us hospitality from an enemy that we have no hope of beating and you just so happen to be friends with the one person we trusted the most? She continued.

"how do we know you are not working for the D.U.P hmm?" she said placing both hands on her hips

"yea this is B.S. How do we know this isn't staged for all we know there could be dozens of federal agents clustered up outside." Chided the boy.

The man stood there a moment expressionless before he reached into his pocket pulling out a metallic key, light reflecting off of its surface. Holding it up in the air the man spoke.

"I believe you were given a box this key belongs to?"

The boy motioned at his partner standing beside him. The female teen dissipated her blades and swiftly walked over to one of the bins they kept for storing things. She rummaged through to the bottom of the bin pulling out a small hand sized wooden chest. She glanced back at her partner as if waiting for his confirmation. Motioning to her she walked up to the man holding the chest out with the key hole facing the stranger.

The man inserted the key into its slot, the key made a grinding sound as it slowly slid into its place. With the key fully turned to its unlocked position the cover popped open slightly with a click, the teen opened up the chest moving the cover all the way back revealing its contents while keeping eye contact with the man.

Inside the chest was a small note and a photo showing what appears to be the same priest standing next to the man in the other photo both with smiles on their faces.

The girl then quickly read over the note with a slight gasp escaping her mouth.

The boy intrigued by his partners display of surprised inquired of her.

"what is it?"

The girl looked at the man then back at the paper and finally the boy.

"What he is saying is true even about the school." she briefly walked over to him handing over both the photo and the note with a growing look of shock on his face.

The man now had a look of pleasantry on his face.

"ok."

the boy looked over to the man placing the contents back into the box closing it and handing it back to the girl who then placed the box back inside of the bin attempting to hand the key back to the man but he held up his hand gesturing for them to keep it.

"so now the we know you are telling the truth why did you track us down and why do you want us to come to this school of yours?" the teen said crossing his arms with his hands reverting back to normal.

"I have a debt to pay to your friend-"

"my dad." the boy interrupted.

"yes your father" said the man with a hint of annoyance for being interrupted.

The man continued on. "As I said before I owe him my gratitude for all that he has done for me and my associates."

the girl had grabbed a couple of drinks from the fridge and offered to both of them, the man politely refused while the boy grabbed one and opened it as they both sat onto the couch.

The man raised a hand to his chest. "I am Tenmei Mikogami Headmaster of Yokai Academy and I am welcoming you to join my school."

"whats in it for us?"

The Headmaster looked around at the state of their tiny shelter. "Well for one it is a boarding school so your living conditions will improve significantly, plus you will be able to advance in education." Mikogami spoke further. "Also since you are both conduits it will also give you a chance to improve your abilities, as I can assure you we provide ample opportunities for combat scenarios."

The girl spoke up "Wait so how will we be able to hide our conduit abilities and will we be protected from the D.U.P?"

"I can assure you that where this academy is located the D.U.P will be hard pressed to be able to find you there plus on the flip side you won't have to hid being a conduit as I have said before we take in people like you both." The headmaster reached into one of his pockets pulling out two pamphlets handing it to them both.

The pair grabbed the pamphlets and looked at each other in confirmation.

"We'll do it, Not like we have any option not to" The boy said standing up reaching out his hand to shake the headmaster.

"Agreed cant pass up this opportunity" the girl interceded also shaking the headmasters hand.

"Very well I wish you both the best and your uniforms should arrive soon, here is the number and key to the P.O box that will have your uniforms. You will be issued an initial set of clothes and more pairs will be delivered to your dorm rooms otherwise than that you will have to purchase more." The headmaster handed them both the information to he P.O. Box as he left out the door

"Oh and one more thing don't be late for the yellow bus it will arive at 7 AM in about 5 days, along side your clothes the box will also contain some money along side a list of needed school supplies."

The pair waved goodbye to the man as he exited their abode walking off into the night.

"Welp ready for school?" Said the boy as he closed the door.

"Sounds like it will be fun!" The girl chimed.

END CH 1

_**A/N wow that was a good intro to the making if anything sounds vague thats because its suppose to for this story the D.U.P will be changed drastically alongside the events of Second Son not happening (This story takes place around the same time as Second Son) also I must note that these two if I havent made it clear are not siblings nor were they adopted into the same family so I have them opened up as a pair for the future also I forgot to introduce them so I will do it here **_

_**Adam Bosko**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Conduit affinity: Stone/Rock**_

_**personality: Stubborn but can be quite ingenious when it comes to fighting**_

_**appears cold but cares for people down inside and wants to do the right thing**_

_**Allayna Sutton**_

_**Age 15**_

_**Conduit affinity: Light**_

_**personality kind, more outgoing, friendly, strategic**_

_**Also I accept any form of criticism and if anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta reader that would be great! Since i am in the National Guard I will be going away this month of august so I wont have anytime to write but I plan on getting a few uploads before I leave plus after that I want to upload **_**_regularly_**


End file.
